


Letters from Prison

by Sugarcane_Moon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Character Study, Daniel - Freeform, David - Freeform, I have no idea what else to tag, M/M, Writing Exercise, Writing practice, daniel writes a letter, does it ever get sent?, letter writing, tune in next time after these messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcane_Moon/pseuds/Sugarcane_Moon
Summary: David,I hope this letter reaches you before I do.





	Letters from Prison

**Author's Note:**

> badabing badaboom it's more writing practice but THIS TIME with canon character ayyyy
> 
> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/

David,

I hope this letter reaches you before I do. I spent so much time thinking about just what to write, I'd be sad to know it fell on deaf ears. 

Anyways, unlike you it didn't take long for the doctors to recognize me. In fact, one the nurses claimed their son went to one of my previous camps. I tried to explain to her that I'd helped him just as she helped me, I showed him a greater light than his own, but she only accused me of being a murderer and was quickly ushered out of the room. 

Needless to say, I was taken in by the police. I was questioned, I pleaded guilty to any and all crimes associated with me, and I'll now serve life in prison. I'm writing you this so you'll know what you've done. If it weren't for you and you're _ridiculously_ incompetent attitude, this never would've happened. You ruined me, David. I was exiled from the Church on account of my failure. I sit here, in a dingy cell, without faith or any other reason to go on then to be re-accepted into my Church. You're the only one who can help me, David, and I know I'll have to explain how, because you're blind. 

I'm going to kill you. That's the beginning and the end of it. I have to right my wrongs, and you're one of them. Then, I'll sacrifice you and all of those campers to our one and only Savior, and be welcomed back into my faith. 

Again, I hope this letter reaches you before I do. It would be rude to show up unannounced. 

Until then,  
Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> http://blueberryjellyontoastplease.tumblr.com/


End file.
